Makeing the Band
by AOL's Hellbringer
Summary: IY/YHH... The Reikai tentai are sent on another mission this one invovles a band that seems to have a strange energy about them.


Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha Characters nor Yu Yu Hakusho trust me Hiei would be chained to my wall if he did YUM!

**Youkia among Ningens**

Four boys stood in an office while a toddler sat behind a desk mumbling to himself. He held a stamp in one hand and would glance at a page briefly before bringing the stand down in a dull thud. One of the tallest in the group strode forward bright red hair fell gracefully down to his shoulders, while green eyes glinted gold in the overhead lighting. He cleared his throat trying to get the toddlers attention. When the toddler continued to mumble. One shorter then him strode forward and right up to the desk and banged loudly on the top, making the large paper stacks sway and almost topple. The toddler looked up and saw the boy glaring at him.

"Oh! Yusuke when did you get here?" The toddler asked around a blue pacifier. Said boy growled low, something his human vocal chords should not have been able to do.

"I've been here for the past 15 minutes while you've been off in your own little world." He ground out, stuffing his fisted hands into his pockets. The toddler's mouth formed a simple 'O' around his pacifier.

"Well, now that I know you guys are here, I have another mission for you guys."

"Another mission! But we just got back a week ago from one." The tallest of the group whined, his ugly orange hair was gelled to a very cheesy elvis style. He seemed exasperated and his shoulder slumped at the thought of not being able to see his sweet Yukina. The shortest of the group growled when he heard this thought, but controlled it and settled for glaring at him. He walked forward to stand beside the red head, his hands rested in the pockets of his cloak. He stood there with a bored look on his face, then Yusuke got frustrated.

"What's the damn mission toddler?" Yusuke ground out, losing his patience with the orange head guys insufferable whining. The toddler looked up.

"One Yusuke I'm not a toddler, and two you next mission is to be an opening band for the group Redrum. There is unusual amount of energy coming from this group and we need you guys on the inside to find out what is going on." The toddler nodded his head as Boton came bouncing threw the door, ogres following behind her. They each carried an instrument of different color except for the unlucky ogre having to pull the drum set. They got back to work, as Boton would take care of this from now.

"Alrighty boys, I've picked out the roles you shall play during this mission. But onto the background of the group Redrum." Boton pointed a remote at the screen to reveal a photo of the group as a whole. It was made up 3 girls, and 3 boys. They had this heavy metal grit about them that didn't settle well with the rest of the group. The girl in the center seemed to be the one that lead the group, she had long dark hair that shined blue, her blue eyes danced with a fire that seemed to smolder under thick lashes. The two girls to her left wore that smug smirk that spoke of the deadly things they could do. It seemed they each wore a different color while the girl in the center focused mainly on dark blue and black, the girl who stood next her with long brown hair with pink weaved into it focused on pink and black, the shortest of the three girls and the youngest by the looks of it wore her black hair in a bob with purple framing her face, obviously her colors were purple an' black. Their attention turned to the group of men in the group who were lounging in the picture on various items for a concert such as a speaker, a drum set stool, and a black folding chair. The one setting on the drum set stool had fiery red hair that was cropped short and left choppy, aquamarine eyes danced with the light of a kitsune while a smile spoke millions to the group he was leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees as a necklace with a leaf on it dangled from his neck. The figure sitting on the black folding chair lounged backwards with a cigarette in one hand and had his right ankle atop his left knee and was flipping a page of what appeared to be a magazine while looking over at the group of girls standing to the side with a stand offish attitude, he had long black hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of his neck while gold earrings decorated his ear. The final character of the picture was lying on top of the speaker silver hair spilled over his shoulder and blocked part of his face from view; they caught golden eyes, and the smirk that graced his lips as he looked at the women. Where as the girls had some color the guys all wore black.

"This is the group, very close knit group might I add I've gathered some facts not much, They all grew up in Tokyo, not much else to tell about them, Umm… the girl in black and blue is there lead singer Kagome, while the two girls beside her are back up singers and play a multitude of instruments needed for their music. Umm…. The guy on the speaker with silver hair is a reach tycoons younger brother, while the fiery red head not much is known about him but he calls Kagome his mama even through they are close in age. The man smoking the cigarette is their bass player along with keyboardist when need be." She then flipped to another picture this time it held individual pictures black an white in color except for the eyes, they lay out had the girls in the center while the guys were littered about. "All I've got is there names." As she walked to the screen she point to each one, in center with blue eyes was "Kagome." To her left with pink eyes was "Sango." to Kagome's right with purple eyes was "Rin" below rin with the aquamarine eyes was "Shippo" Below Sango with what looked like violet eyes a shade lighter the Rin's was "Miroku." And above Kagome with gold eyes was "Yasha."

"On to your assignments. Yusuke you'll play second guitar." Boton said while pointing to a dark green guitar that looked black when it didn't move. Yusuke grabbed it and looked at it, he knew a couple chords but then again in this day and age what punk didn't. "Kurama, you'll play bass, along with keyboard. I know you can play piano I had a peek before I assigned this to you." An ogre bought Kurama a dark red guitar with a rose traveling up the neck. "Ahem… Kuwabara you'll play drums… Your sister informed that you took lessons as a child." Kuwabara nodded and took a pair of drumsticks from another ogre. She looked around sheepishly before falling on Hiei; she fiddled with the pages in her hands before clearing her throat. "Hiei, I have you playing lead guitar and singing lead vocals while Kurama and Yusuke sing back up." Hiei took the black guitar that glittered with red flecks a black dragon twisted up the neck of the guitar.

"No!" was his simple answer.

"Come on Hiei, I need you to do this for me, you'd be the best bet for this Kurama and Yusuke can't sing heavy metal, and I need you. Please!" Boton begged while looking over at him her bubble gum pink eyes glittered with tears.

"Hn."

"Thank you… Thank you I'd hug you but I'd be too scared to die."

"Good."

She walked around the group handing them pieces of music. "I took the liberty of writing up a few songs. Please learn them with the month. The try outs for opening band happen here pretty soon. As I didn't mention before I'm your manager and will remain with you guys threw out this entire mission." She said while they each scanned the pieces.

"What piece must we learn to play Boton for the try outs?"

"Let's see I think the best song would be Before I forget." As she flipped open the packet and turned to a page. "Yes, that's a good song." She nodded. "You guys can practice in the Reikai on and off but I do expect your guys to practice at home." She nodded to them, as she motioned for the ogre pulling the drum set to follow her she lead them to a sound proof room. "This is where you guys can practice. There are separate practice rooms down the hallway so if you guys want to practice separately first feel free. I'll come back in a couple hours and make a portal for you guys to go home." She walked out of the room, and left them to their on contraptions. Kurama looked at the bass in his hands.

"We've got ourselves into quit a bind." He said while putting the strap over his head and sliding the guitar to his back, Yusuke followed suit and looked at Hiei and he quickly read the music that was in his hands.

"Hey runt, can you even read that music." Kuwabara called while sitting behind the drum set he had set up, he twirled the sticks in his fingers. Hiei snorted and picked up the guitar he had leaned against the wall, he pulled the strap over his head and looked back the page and grabbed the pick that had been stashed into the strings. He played out the first few measures and the entire group looked back at him. "Whoa!"

"Whoa is right Kuwabara…Hiei where did you learn to play?" Kurama asked. Hiei shrugged and looked at Kurama with a dead pan look. "Never mind, I didn't think that you would pick some humans brain that much Hiei."

"It was yours fox; I was doing it while you played the piano for your mother." Kurama rolled his eyes of course he had picked his mind who else would he have picked. Kurama nodded and looked back over his piece. As he began to play he heard Hiei join in and then Yusuke. Kurama stopped and looked at Kuwabara. " What?"

"We need to start from the beginning; the rests I need to count can't be counted from some random point." He countered. He had a good point. Kurama motioned for them to get the stands that were in the back of the room, as they stood there and got ready to play they heard Hiei mumbling the words not wanting to say them out loud. As Hiei became more comfortable the lyrics began to spill forth from his mouth with every play threw until he was actually going along with the music.

~*~A month later~*~

The Reikai Tentai stood in the auditorium waiting for the first band to finish there song. They each had learned there required songs, and had practiced them all the time. Even Hiei seemed to be putting in the extra effort to make the songs sound decent, but Kurama supposed this was caused by the fact that most of the songs portrayed what he thought about humans. When the band before walked off stage they got a good look at them they each wore there hair short and spiked, not very original but then again what did you expect, there looked a little rough around the edges, but the lead singer glowed with happiness. He looked at them and seized them up for smirking and continued to walk away as he wished them good luck and snorted with laughter. Kurama raised a hand and placed it on Hiei's shoulder to restrain him from killing the ningen.

"Youkai among Ningen's!" A voice yelled over the speaker. Hiei lead them out, chains that dangled off his pants jingled and clanked together with his steps, he wore a fishnet top over a black muscle t-shirt, the collar around his neck was littered with spikes and from every other a spike a chain dangled connecting them. His crimson red eyes was lined with black liner, that Boton had to sit on his chest to get it on, the white bandana he wore around his jagan was black now and the ends dangled down to his shoulders. He took his spot in front of the mic in center stage.

~*~With Redrum~*~

The center figure looked on with cold and calculating eyes. A feminine chuckle caused them to look at the women sitting next to him. She smirked and flashed a pearl white fang.

"Come on Sessho, they look so uncomfortable it's funny. It might as well be there first time performing." The first figure now identified as Sessho shook his head and looked back to the group sizing them up. He could tell that three of them were youkai while the one sitting behind the drums was nothing but a ningen with high spiritual powers. The one to walked out first held a smug expression, the black cargos he wore had chains on them, he could hear the clanking from here, his upper body was toned and covered with a black muscle shirt and fishnet, he moved with the gracefulness and deadliness of predator. The one who walked out behind him had his short black hair slightly spiked and messy like he just ran his hands with gel on them threw his hair, he wore a black shirt that read 'you don't like me I don't like you, now that has been cleared fuck off.' His aura screamed hanyo and his attitude screamed fighter. His pants didn't hold chains but had black suspenders.

The figure that followed him looked quit threatening and reminded him of a fox that he meet a long time ago, long red hair was pulled into a ponytail at the base of his skull, green eye shimmered gold and then back. His shirt was black and on a red outline as if spray painted was a hand flipping off the world. He too wore a choker but instead of spikes his bore screw heads. His black pants hugged his legs instead of being baggy like the rest. The final figure was an ugly orange headed guy, he wore black as well long baggy pants made him seem taller then what he was he wore a plain back shirt. He carried drumsticks they stuck out of his back pockets black with red tips; they matched the drum set that had been set up for them. The others in the group carried guitars and a bass; the first carried a black that danced with red, while the second carried a black that seemed to change to green. The red head carried a red bass.

~*~Back with the band~*~

Kurama adjusted his mic while Yusuke clipped his on his shirt after turning it on, Hiei watched with a critical red eye. Yusuke nodded and turned to face the black auditorium. You heard the stick clack in the background as Kuwabara counted them off. Hiei stepped forward with the opening guitar solo.

~*~With Redrum~*~

The women who had spoken earlier leaned back in her chair while the figure to her left nodded his head to the beat that the band had begun to play. She reached up and slapped him upside the head. He looked back at her.

"Kagome-mama you have to admit that their good." The girl snorted and turned back to the group her arms crossed across her chest. The entire group that sat up with her looked at her, all of their eyes questioning as she watched on, no one would say anything as her fingers tapped out the song on her left bicep. They turned back to the band, and saw that their auras spiked as they played, for the first time they noticed the black dragon tattoo that decorated the leader singers left arm. Kagome then leaned forward as she watched the band more and more. Sessho looked at her, and noticed that she had finally picked the band that would be performing with them. As the last chord rang out and the lead singer stepped away from the mic, Kagome got up and walked out of the sound room, her long dark hair flying behind her, the one who sat to her left got up each band member followed after that in a flurry of black clothing, and hair. Sessho shook his head and grabbed his clip board and walked out following the band shaking his head sending long silver hair falling in his eyes.

~*~Back with the Band~*~

They each looked at each other as they stood in the center of the stage shaking hands and chatting. Hiei looked at the broken piece of plastic in his hand. Yusuke looked at the abused piece of plastic.

"Broke it huh? Yea, playing guitar gets expensive with all the picks you have to buy." Hiei snorted and pocketed it before placing his guitar on his back. Kuwabara pointed to the group that was quickly walking down the stairs a woman no taller than Hiei lead the group, she wore black pants that hugged her hips and thighs and flared out at the legs, they see and hear the chains that bounced along with her steps. They watched as she got to the stage and skipped out on the steps that were to the left of her in favor for swinging herself on to the stage. She walked up to them each band member following her example, except for the man who walked down in a double breasted black suit with frameless glasses he walked up the stairs and stood beside the woman. She eyed them closely and then spoke, he voice sounded more like bells then the rough noise they expected after hearing the music she sang.

"Names." It was a question for them but came out as a statement. They looked shocked for a minute before the man who stood beside her spoke up, his voice smooth and void of all emotion.

"What are your names?" He asked unlike the women beside him. Yusuke stepped forward.

"Yusuke." He nodded and pointed to Kurama. "That's Kurama, the short guy next to him is Hiei, and the tallest of the three is Kuwabara." He looked back the band, and watched as the woman seethed, the guys all grabbed her shoulders as she looked like she was about ready to strike. Yusuke raised an eyebrow, and the red head stepped forward, and nodded his head.

"I'm Shippo and I'm sorry for Kagome, she doesn't like to be called short, and that's what you insinuated when you called your friend Hiei short, seeing as he is obviously taller then our friend." Yusuke rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Hehe… Gomen Kagome." She nodded and stood straighter and straightened her clothing, they caught what her shirt said, it said 'Parental Advisory needed I cuss a lot.' Yusuke broke into chuckles, and had to brace himself against Kuwabara who did nothing but lean forward.

"What's so funny?" Yasha asked stepping forward, and gave Kurama a look that asked 'are they crazy?'

"Her shirt is just funny." Yusuke answered after claming down. Kagome snorted and looked at Sessho.

"Hey, Sessho can we take their talents and get rid of them, I don't like there attitudes." She asked. Sessho shook his head.

"It's all or nothing. As I seem to remember I didn't like you either but I still choose to remain as you manager." Kagome sighed and then looked back at the group.

"As you have already learned my name is Kagome, and the red head is Shippo." She jabbed her thumb at the boy standing behind her about Kurama's height. She then pointed to Yasha. "That's Yasha. That's Sango, and then Rin." She said while pointing to the girl in black cargos with neon pink string and bright pink chains, with a shirt that had a pink rose on the front with a white ribbon tied around the stem. And then pointing to the girl in black jeans with a purple butterfly on the thigh, and a purple shirt with an image of a black butterfly. Sessho cleared his throat. "Oh, and this stuck up ass is Sessho, he is our manager. You guys have one right?" Boton came bounding on to the stage long blue hair left down of her normal ponytail, and bubble gum pink eyes sparkled in the stage lights. She wore a simple skirt suit of grey.

"Yes, that would be me." She walked towards Sessho and stuck out her hand.

"Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Boton Reikai." They shook hands, and then let them drop down to there side.

"Shall we speak Boton?" Boton nodded her head, and they walked off back to the sound booth to discuss terms. Sango looked at the group.

"You guys are welcome to the break room with us; there is food, and drink. You can leave you instruments out here if you decide to join us." She said while hopping off the stage with the rest of her band members. The Reikai Tentai shrugged and placed their instruments down and hopped off the stage and followed after Sango as she slipped out the closing door. Hiei lead the group, and followed after the group who showed no sign of acknowledging any of the Reikai Tentai.

They came upon the break room. Chairs and tables littered the entire room, Kagome looked at the rest of the group and went and leaned on the wall, her legs crossed at the ankles while the rest of the body revealed nothing but a closed off perspective of the group filing in. Her cold blue eyes calculating the group before her.

"So what made you guys want to open for us?" Rin asked spinning her chair around to face the group that had just sat down except for Hiei who chose to stand.

"Our manager said it would be a good beginner for our career." Kurama replied with a practiced grace and slyness only a kitsune could have. Kagome and Hiei both snorted at this, and then caught each other's eyes in a glare. Sango got up and grabbed an orange from a fruit plate and threw it at Kagome breaking her eye contact with Hiei.

"I apologize for Kagome she isn't much a people person." She then picked up a couple piece of pineapple and sat back down and popping a piece in her mouth.

"No need, Hiei is the same way." Yusuke said while smirking. Rin nodded and smiled brightly, before hitting Miroku on the back of the head. He rubbed his head and hissed in pain from where he ring had connected with his head.

"My dearest Rin what was that for?" He asked while giving her the most innocent of looks.

"Keep your hands on Sango; we don't need you in the hospital when our first concert is next week." Kagome hissed throwing orange peelings at his head as she pulled them away from the orange. She pushed herself off the wall and walked towards Rin and handed her half of the orange before plopping down in the chair next to her and propping her feet up on the chair revealing black stiletto heels in the shape of dagger blades.

"Where did you get those Kagome, and how come I haven't seen them before?" Sango cried while getting up and walked towards the boots. Kagome smirked and reached up and pushed her pant leg all the way to her knee before unzipping one and handing it to Sango before crossing her legs again and continuing to eat her orange.

"Special order from Totosi." She said while licking her fingers. The Reikai Tentai sat back and watched this interaction between band mates. The break room door swung open and Boton came flouncing in her hair floated with each step. She sat down by Kurama finger nails tapping on the table top, as Sessho stood in front of the band and looked them each down and nodded his head. Rin stood up and squealed and jumped at him, causing him to take a step back. Sango handed Kagome back her boot, and jumped up and hugged Miroku. Kagome slipped her boot on and stood she looked them over and looked back at Sessho. He nodded his head as he turned back to Inuyasha.

"I guess the only thing I can say is welcome to the tour." She said while nodding to Hiei. He nodded back but it was barely noticeable. Kurama watched the two closely and noticed that respect that flashed within Hiei's eyes. He turned to look back at the group and saw Sango studying the two as well; she smirked and nodded to the table. He nodded and stood, Yusuke watched him and raised an eyebrow, he shook his head and Yusuke went back to shoveling food down his throat. Sango walked to the table and picked up a plate and grabbed several pieces of fruit. Kurama nodded to her and picked up an apple.

"So what do you think about Hiei and Kagome?" She asked silently knowing he would hear.

"Interesting." Was the word he gave her while taking a bite out of the apple and leaning against the table while looking at the two who kept eyeing each other as if sizing each up for an attack. Sango nodded, and ate a grape.

"Do you think we should help?" She asked chewing thoughtfully on the grape that she just popped into her mouth. Kurama looked between the two and nodded.

"They won't do it on their own if I'm reading them both right." Sango nodded and looked at Miroku who raised an eyebrow, she raised a finger over her lips as she popped another grape into her mouth, Kurama watched him nod and turn to have a conversation with Kagome, who continued to eye Hiei. Sango walked over and sat down beside Miroku, who was still talking to Kagome even through he reached over and grabbed Sango's hand in acknowledgement. Sango ate her food absentmindly while chatting with Rin who sat down next to her. Kurama walked back over to the table and took a seat eating the apple out of habit even through he no longer required food as a must he enjoyed the taste of any of fruit.

~*~Kagome's POV~*~

I sat there looking at the guy named Hiei. He was will built and lean that was a good thing when on stage; you get more of a work out then what you would think. His stance revealed nothing about him; it was as closed off as mine. As I looked him over, I noticed Sango and Kurama and talking all through I paid them no mind, I wouldn't put it past Sango to try to hook me up with someone but who was a different story she thought she knew best for me but after my little fiasco with Yasha I don't want or need a guy. She shook her head and heard Miroku ask her question about the piece they were suppose to do with the opening band.

"I don't know will ask Sessho later tonight at dinner." I replied as I continued to look Hiei over.

"Are you attracted to him Kagome?" Miroku asked slyly I shook my head.

"I do not need or want a man Miroku, and no this does not mean I'm attracted to women it just means I've learned my lesson about men." I turned and looked at Sango and she smiled and passed the plate in front of her over to me, I looked at the pineapple and ate it happily while thinking about the new band that had joined us. I sat there deep in thought.

~*~Hiei's POV~*~

I waited till the onna was done watching me before I started watching her, I saw he consume the pineapple with a content look. She doesn't seem to let anything but comfort slip past the mask she wears, as if she is too scared to let those who are unknown to her get close to her. I watched as she hit the guy named Miroku one more time before standing up and walking towards a bowl with ice and water bottles as she grabbed it the group stood up and nodded. She turned to face me and I knew it was only me because she made eye contact with me.

"We are going to practice you may come and watch if you wish." She popped the cap of the bottle and took a drink before the group filed out and walked back to the auditorium. I pushed myself off the wall and followed behind her. I heard the scraping of chairs as the rest got up and followed after me. I walked back into the auditorium to notice that all of our instruments had been set to the side in stands. The group wasn't even out on the stage yet. I took a set in the middle of the auditorium and looked over as the rest sat around me.

The lights went out.

* * *

its still a bit rough i know, major editing needed but i would like opinions on what people like before i go and remove big peices... LOL yes, hiei is some what OC but that will go away with some editing


End file.
